staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Lutego 2002
TVP 1 06:30 Proszę o odpowiedź 06:45 Przystanek Unia 07:35 Zwierzęta świata; Skalisty brzeg cz.2; film dok.prod.australijskiej stereo; powt. 08:05 Mapeciątka; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:35 Teleranek 09:00 Nowe przygody Pippi Pończoszanki cz.2; The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking; 1988 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Ken Annakin; wyk: Tami Erin,Eileen Brennan 10:00 Tydzień 10:35 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc.18; serial prod. TVP 11:25 Od przedszkola do Opola; Hanna Banaszak; powt. 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Przyjaciele; program z udziałem niepełnosprawnych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Dwadzieścia jeden; teleturniej stereo 13:40 Hrabia Monte Christo; cz.1/4; Le comte de Monte Cristo; 1998 serial prod.francuskiej stereo; reż: Josee Dayan; wyk: Gerard Depardieu,Ornella Muti,Jean Rochefort 15:25 Graj z Kuroniem 15:50 Bezpieczna Jedynka 16:15 Wybierz teledysk 16:40 Teleexpress 17:00 Lokatorzy; odc.73; serial TVP stereo 17:30 Studio sport; Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Salt Lake 2002 - transmisja; konkurs skoków narciarskich K-90 19:15 Wieczorynka; Myszka Miki i przyjaciele 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Pieśń prosto z serca; A Song from the Heart; 2000 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Marcus Cole; wyk: Amy Grant,D.W.Moffett,Charles Siegel 21:35 Czas na dokument; Prawdziwe psy; odc.5; telenowela dok. dla dorosłychstereo 22:05 Uczta kinomana; Łowca jeleni; Deer Hunter; 1978 film fab.prod.USA dla dorosłych; reż: Michael Cimino; wyk: Robert De Niro,John Cazale,John Savage 01:05 Studio sport; Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Salt Lake 2002 - transmisja; saneczkarstwo mężczyzn,hokej:Austria-Niemcy 01:45 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Salt Lake 2002 - transmisja; Hokej: Austria - Niemcy 04:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Pogranicze w ogniu; odc.17/24; serial TVP 07:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 M jak miłość; odc.48; serial TVP; powt. 09:50 Studio sport; Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Salt Lake 2002 - relacje; łyżwy figurowe-pary sportowe,hokej 11:00 Nie tylko dla komandosów 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; odc.49 - Smak Bolonii i Ferrary 12:00 Moja macocha jest kosmitką; 1988 komedia prod. USA; reż: Richard Benjamin; wyk: Dan Aykroyd,Kim Basinger 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.392 - Nic się nie zgadza; telenowela TVP 15:00 Biesiada włoska; stereo 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.90 Kibice; serial prod. TVP 17:00 Święta wojna; odc.92 - Mistrzostwa Fitness; serial TVP 17:30 7 dni świat 18:00 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pod dachami Paryża; cz.3 19:55 Studio sport; Mecz towarzyski w piłkę nożną; Polska-Wyspy Owcze przerwie ok.20.50 Panorama 22:00 Panorama 22:15 Sport-telegram 22:21 Pogoda 22:30 Boża podszewka; odc.9/15; serial TVP 23:25 Studio sport; Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Salt Lake 2002 - relacje; skoki 90 m,łyżwy szybkie 3km,snowboard-kobiety,kombinacja norw. zjazd-mężczyźni 00:10 Królewskie polowanie na słońce; The Royal Hunt of the Sun; 1969 film fab.prod.USA zgodą rodziców; reż: Irving Lerner; wyk: Robert Shaw,Christopher Plummer,Nigel Davenport 02:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Disco Polo Live - magazyn muzyczny 07:00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Jesteśmy - program religijny 08:00 Mumia Niania (12) 08:30 Batman - dwadzieścia lat później 2 (25) 09:00 Hugo 09:30 Power Rangers (164) - serial dla młodzieży 09:55 Disco Relax - magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Zwariowany Świat Malcolma (7) - serial komediowy USA 1999 11:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica 5 (110) 12:00 Chłopiec okrętowy - komedia USA 13:25 Largo (6) - serial sensac. 14:20 Benny Hill - serial kom. Wielka Brytania 14:50 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) 15:20 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe 2 - serial dokumentalny 15.35 Fundacja Polsat 15:45 Informacje 15:55 Prognoza pogody 16:00 Rodzina zastępcza (88) - serial kom. Polska 2000 16:25 W tajnej służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości - film sensacyjny 18:45 Informacje 19:00 Sport 19:05 Prognoza pogody 19:10 V.I.P. 3 (46) - serial sensac. 20:00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 20:55 Zerwane więzi - talk show 21:30 Losowanie Lotto 21:55 Moja Antonia - dramat USA 23:45 Magazyn sportowy 01:25 Muzyka na BIS 03:55 Pożegnanie TVN 06:30 Telesklep 08:00 Wodnikowe Wzgórze (19) 08:25 Animaniacy (63) - serial animowany 08:50 Odnaleźć mistrza - film obyczajowy USA 10:35 Na ostrzu - komedia obyczajowa USA 12:25 Droga do gwiazd 13:25 Agent - program rozrywkowy 14:40 Wyprawa do świata "Władcy Pierścieni" 15:00 Co za tydzień - magazyn 15:25 Dzień ojca - komedia USA 1997 17:15 Nauka jazdy - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:35 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 20:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20:45 Agent - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Pod napięciem - talk show 22:30 Nie do Wiary - magazyn 23:00 Noktowizjer - magazyn 00:05 Gia - dramat USA 1998 01:50 Nie straconego TV Polonia 06:20 M jak miłość; odc. 23; serial TVP 07:10 Słowo na niedzielę 07:15 Spotkania z tradycją; Na muzyce w Wiśle; program Magdaleny Makaruk 07:45 Biografie; Poszukiwany Ryszard Kapuściński; film dok. Filipa Bajona 08:45 Uczmy się polskiego; Lekcja 22 - Dobrze, powtórzę 09:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Festiwal Muzyczny Łańcut 2001; J. S. Bach - Suita nr 3 D-dur 09:35 Niedzielne muzykowanie; J. S. Bach - V Koncert Brandenburski D-dur 10:00 Bajarz; odc. 11/13 - O Orfeuszu i Eurydyce; serial animowany dla dzieci 10:30 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu; Jan Ciszewski 11:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 356 - Zaginiona; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 357 - Rio boskie, Franek gapa; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Madonny polskie; Beskidzka Królowa Polski; reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z kościoła św. Bartłomieja w Domaniewicach 14:00 Przeboje muzyki klasycznej; Astor Piazzola - El Tango 14:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak ferii 14:50 Cygański Teatr Muzyczny Terno cz.2; występ zespołu cygańskiego Terno 15:45 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 16:05 Biografie; Poszukiwany Ryszard Kapuściński; film dok. Filipa Bajona; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:30 M jak miłość; odc. 23; serial TVP; powt. 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygody Bolka i Lolka; odc. 3 - Poduszkowiec; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:52 Sport 20:00 VIP; 1991 film fab. prod. polskiej (111'); reż: Juliusz Machulski; wyk: Wojciech Malajkat, Liza Machulska, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Tomasz Mędrzak, Jan Peszek 22:00 Panorama 22:15 Sport-telegram 22:22 Pogoda 22:25 Bezludna wyspa 23:15 Szansa na sukces; Robert Gawliński - "Wilki" 00:10 Graj z Kuroniem; odc. 6; powt. 00:40 M jak miłość; odc. 23; serial TVP; powt. 01:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka; odc. 3 - Poduszkowiec; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:35 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport-telegram; powt. 02:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 356 - Zaginiona; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 357 - Rio boskie, Franek gapa; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:50 Wieczór z Jagielskim 03:30 VIP; 1991 film fab. prod. polskiej (111'); reż: Juliusz Machulski; wyk: Wojciech Malajkat, Liza Machulska, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Tomasz Mędrzak, Jan Peszek; powt. 05:25 Graj z Kuroniem; odc. 6; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Lublin 7.00 Wyspa Noego (4/13) - serial rysunkowy 7.30 Tęczowy domek (14/40) - serial rysunkowy 8.00 Nowina 8.05 Nawozowe ABC 8.20 Reporterzy TVP 3 zapraszają 9.00 Randall i duch Hopkirka - angielski serial fabularny 10.00 Szkoła mistrzów (3/26) - serial przygodowy 10.30 Niefortunna czarownica (18/26) - angielski serial przygodowy 10.55 Angela Anakonda (18/26) - serial przygodowy 11.20 Książki z górnej półki - książka tygodnia 11.30 Wojny bitwy żołnierze (15/25) - angielski serial dokumentalny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.15 Dawniej i dziś 13.35 Dziedzictwo - magazyn katolicki 14.00 Z gruszki i z pietruszki - magazyn kulinarny 14.15 Muzyczne prezenty - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Człowiek i przyroda (15/26) - australijski serial dokumentalny 15.20 Klasztory polskie - film dokumentalny 15.50 Serial fabularny 16.45 Gościniec - magazyn kulturalny 17.15 Program rozrywkowy 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 To jest temat 18.35 Limuzyna Daimler-Benz - polski film fabularny 20.25 Polska Liga Koszykarzy: Śląsk Wrocław - Stal Ostrów 21.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Reporterzy TVP 3 zapraszają 22.00 Zakochana Cartier - amerykański film obyczajowy (1984) 23.35 Małysz na bis 00.35 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 07:00 Symbole polityczne 08:00 Terra X 09:00 Karolina i przyjaciele 09:30 HISTORIE BIBLIJNE 10:00 Inspekcja pana Anatola 11:30 Jak się robi 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 Buster Keaton - artysta niepowtarzalny 13:20 Polak, Katolik, Obywatel 13:50 Kuchnia 14:20 M Kwadrat 14:50 Kobiety mojego życia 15:45 Wizyta 16:15 Rytm serca 17:15 Zdarzyło się jutro 18:15 Strażnik Pierwszej Damy 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:20 Sport 20:23 Pogoda 20:25 Detektyw w sutannie 21:25 Piątka u Semki 2 22:00 Wizyta 22:30 Widzialne i Niewidzialne 23:00 Studio otwarte - Cybernetyki 7 00:00 Buster Keaton - artysta niepowtarzalny TVP 3 Łódż 07:00 WYSPA NOEGO (4) 07:35 TĘCZOWY DOMEK (14) 08:00 KONCERTY "TRÓJKI" (POWT.) 08:50 ŁODŹ 3 PROPONUJE 09:00 ŚWIĘTY (42) 10:00 KINO FAMILIJNE - SZKOŁA MISTRZÓW (3) 10:30 NIEFORTUNNA CZAROWNICA (18) 10:55 ANGELA ANAKONDA (18) 11:20 KSIĄŻKI Z GÓRNEJ PÓŁKI - KSIĄŻKA TYGODNIA 11:30 WOJNY, BITWY, ŻOŁNIERZE (16) 12:35 MODA JAK POGODA (12) 12:45 PODAJ CEGŁĘ (18) 13:15 CO SŁYCHAĆ DOKTORKU ? - MAGAZY ZDROWIA I URODY (18) 13:30 MAŁE CONIECO (17) 13:45 REPORTAŻ (BAWEŁNIANE PIÓRO - POWT.) 14:00 DEPOZYT WIARY 14:30 CZŁOWIEK I PRZYRODA (15) 15:20 KLASZTORY POLSKIE 15:55 SERIAL FABULARNY 16:45 GOŚCINIEC 17:15 ROZRYWKA 18:00 ŁWD 18:10 WIADOMOŚCI SPORTOWE 18:20 ŁÓDŹ 3 PROPONUJE 18:35 LIMUZYNA DAIMLER-BENZ 20:05 POLSKIA LIGA KOSZYKÓWKI 21:00 MAGAZYN SPORTOWY 21:25 BYWALEC 21:40 FILMOWA ENCYKLOPEDIA ŁODZI (POWT.) 22:00 ZAKOCHANA CARTIER - ZA ZGODĄ RODZICÓW 23:35 MAŁYSZ NA BIS 00:35 PROGRAM NA JUTRO TV 4 6.10 Rudzielec 6.40 Czarny Królewicz (powt.) 7.10 Garbus - film kostiumowy franc - wł. (powt.) 9.10 Rudzielec 9.40 Biały Kieł (powt.) 10.10 Ara urwis - film przygod. austral. (powt.) 12.00 KINOmaniaK 12.30 INFORmator prawny 12.45 INFORmator gospodarczy 13.00 A kuku 13.30 Obieżyświat Dr Witt 14.00 Pożegnanie z tatą - dramat obycz. kanad.-amer., 1997 (96 min) 16.00 Troje z piekła rodem (12) - serial sens. USA 16.50 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki 3 (3) - serial kom. USA 17.20 Diabli nadali (1) - serial kom. USA 17.45 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 18.05 Maggie Winters (2) - serial kom. USA 18.35 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe 2 (9) - serial dok. (powt.) 19.30 Hoboczaki - serial anim. 20.00 Jak dostalem się na studia - kom. USA, 1989 (83 min) 21.45 Drogówka 22.15 Wokanda - program dok. 22.45 Supergol 23.20 Anioł ciemności 2 (22) - serial sens. USA 0.15 Złamana przysięga - film sens. hong., 1977 (93 min) 2.05 Super VIP - magazyn 2.35 Strefa P 3.10 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 7:00 Teleshopping 8:30 Odjazdo- we kreskówki: Wilki morskie, Speed Racer, Sylvan, Yaiba - legendarny samuraj - filmy animowane 10:20 śmiej się razem z nami 10:45 Hotel - serial 11:35 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial 12:25 Ranczo - komedia 14:05 Zdumiewające zwierzęta 4 - film przyrodniczy 15:50 Odgłosy Nowe- go Jorku - komedia 17:20 Klaun - serial 18:10 Cobra - oddział spe- cjalny - serial 19:00 Bez fikcji: Mi- łość nie zna granic - film dokumen- talny 20:00 Ryzyko zawodowe - film sensacyjny 21:40 Zamknięta strefa - film SF 23:05 Skrywane pra- gnienia - film erotyczny 0:45 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 1:35 Ry- zyko zawodowe - film sensacyjny Eurosport 3:00 Biegi narciarskie: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 5:00 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Salt Lake City 5:50 Hokej na lodzie: Niemcy - Słowenia - Salt Lake City (USA) 7:00 Wiadomości olimpijskie 7:30 Olympic Extra Large 8:00 Wiadomości olimpijskie 8:30 Olympic Extra Large 9:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Salt Lake City 11:00 Hokej na lodzie: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 12:00 Narciarstwo: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 12:30 Wiadomości olimpijskie 13:00 Kombinacja norweska: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 14:45 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 16:15 Wiadomości olimpijskie 16:45 Igrzyska Olimpijskie: Otwarcie igrzysk olimpijskich w Salt Lake City 17:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki - finał (Mali) (LIVE) 19:00 Wiadomości 19:15 Kombinacja norweska: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 20:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 21:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Salt Lake City 23:00 Wiadomości 23:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 1:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City 2:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Salt Lake City HBO 06:30 Siostra z innej planety 08:00 10 najbardziej ryzykownych zawodów 09:00 Wielki niedźwiedź 10:45 Zatańcz ze mną 12:40 Młodociani golfiarze 14:10 U2 Elevation Tour 2001 15:40 Cinema, cinema, odc. 6 16:10 Samolot dziadka 17:35 Na planie, odc. 5 18:05 Siostra z innej planety 19:30 Super tata 21:00 Męska gra 23:35 Przerwana lekcja muzyki 01:45 Trzynasty wojownik 03:30 Powrót agenta 05:15 10 najbardziej ryzykownych zawodów Ale Kino! 8.00 Czekam w Monte Carlo - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej 9.35 Dokument: Magia kina - Powietrzne atrakcje 10:00 Wszyscy mówią: kocham cię - musical prod. USA 11.10 Szkolne jasełka - komedia prod. angielskiej 12.45 Bez emocji - thriller prod. USA 14.25 Dokument: Magia kina - Mechaniczni dublerzy 14.55 Zwariowane wakacje - komedia prod. USA 16.20 Wszystko dla niej - komedia prod. angielskiej 17.55 Morituri - film wojenny prod. USA 20.00 Wytraw- ne ale! Władca much - dramat prod. angielskiej, reż. Peter Brook 21.30 Kobieta z sąsiedztwa - film obyczajowy prod. francuskiej 23.15 Saint Jack - film obyczajowy prod. USA 1.10 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 7:00 Obcy w rodzinie 9:00 Królewna Śnieżka 11:00 Nazywają mnie Sirr 13:00 Dopiąć swego: Hi- storia Kerry Ellison 15:00 Katts i pies: Diamenty, Rodzin- ne nieporozumienia 16:00 Dr Quinn 17:00 Królew- na śnieżka 19:00 Dr Quinn 20:00 Jedyna prawdziwa miłość 22:00 Uwierz w siebie 0:00 Jedyna prawdziwa miłość 2:00 Katts i pies: Diamenty, Rodzin- ne nieporozumienia 3:00 Uwierz w siebie 5:00 Ciężka próba Billa Carneya Polsat 2 7:00 Powitanie 7:05 Skawalker -- koncert 7:55 Klub Polsatu: Kukiz & Piersi 8:20 TV Market 8:30 Słoneczny koncert: Perfect & Lady Pank 9:30 Klub Polsatu: O.N.A 10:00 Muzyka polska 11:00 Robert Janowski -- koncert 11:30 Klub Polsatu: Myslovitz 12:00 Wehikuł 12:30 Kalambury dla dzieci 13:00 Pamiętnik nastolatki 14:00 Magazyn katolicki 14:30 4 x 4 15:00 Bal Mistrzów Sportu 16:10 Informacje 16:30 Kinomaniak 17:00 Przygody Leona H. 17:30 Komicy występuja w Polsacie 17:45 Dziennik 18:00 Na każdy temat 19:05 Informacje 19:30 Duża przerwa 20:00 Magazyn Teatru Otwartego 21:00 Komicy występują w Polsacie 21:15 Pokój na czarno 21:45 życie jak poker 23:15 Strefa P. 23:45 Przygody Leona H. 0:15 Na każdy temat 1:15 Informacje 1:30 Duża przerwa 2:00 Magazyn Teatru Otwartego 3:00 Pokój na czarno 3:30 życie jak poker On 7:00 Posterunek na uboczu 8:30 łowcy duchów: Echo zza grobu 9:00 Wielka Brytania dzisiaj 9:30 Szybkie przewijanie 10:00 Zabawni ludzie 11:00 Focus--poznaj świat 11:30 Extraklasa 12:00 Podwodna Ameryka 12:30 Pionierzy 13:00 ROCK M.K.K., czyli Makakofonia 13:30 Podglądanie kamerą 14:00 Posterunek na uboczu 15:30 łowcy duchów 16:00 Wielka Brytania dzisiaj 16:30 Focus--poznaj świat 17:00 Extraklasa 17:30 Gillette 18:00 Podwodna Ameryka 19:00 Szybkie przewijanie 19:30 Zabawni ludzie 20:30 Droga do wolności 22:30 Posterunek na uboczu 0:00 łowcy duchów 0:30 Europejskie przegląd erotyczny 1:00 Syrenie fantazje 2:00 Ukryta kamera Playboya 2:30 Pończochy Gochy 3:00 Konrad Zdobywca MTV Polska 5:00 Non Stop Hits 7:00 Budzik MTV 10:00 MTV European Top 20 12:00 MTV News 12:10 Weekendy specjalne: Weekend z romantycznymi teledyskami 17:00 Loopa: Jennifer Lopez 17:30 MTV za kulisami: Pink "Get the Party Started" 18:00 Total Request 19:00 MTV News 19:10 Greatest Hits 21:00 MTV Live: Kella 22:00 MTV Unplugged: Seal 23:00 MTV Squad 0:00 alt.mtv 2:00 Night Videos Discovery Channel 9:00 Planeta Oceanów, Fale i pływy 9.55 Discovery dla dzieci, Kosmici 10:20 Discovery dla dzieci, łapy 10.50 Na ratunek ogrodom, Projekt 11.15 Wyczarowane z drewna, Zabawki 11.45 Cy- berśmigłowiec 12.40 Bilbo i spółka 13.30 Prawdziwy świat Harry'ego Pottera 14.25 Granice nauki, Bliź nięta--od poczęcia do narodzin 15.15 Na diecie, Samoocena 16.10 Zagadka niebios 17.05 Wielkie ucieczki, Zwycięstwo nad Tyranią 18.00 Łowca krokodyli, Dzi kie bezdroża Australii 19.00 Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem, Królestwo Syjamu 20.00 Wysypisko, Rakiety 21.00 Walka z naturą, Jak prze- trwać trzęsienie ziemi 22.00 Wielkie trzęsienia ziemi, Turcja 23.00 Żywcem pogrzebani, Błotne lawiny 0:00 Cala prawda o impotencji 1.00 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie, Płeć 1.30 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie, Obojnactwo 2.00 Ucieczka z celi śmierci 3.00 Zakończenie National Geographic 8:00 Psie profesje 8:30 Arktyczni piloci 9:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Miniaturowe drapieżniki 10:00 Strażnicy raju 11:00 Skrzydła nad Serengeti 12:00 Na pomoc wielorybom 13:00 Psie profesje 13:30 Arktyczni piloci 14:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Miniaturowe drapieżniki 15:00 Strażnicy raju 16:00 Skrzydła nad Serengeti 17:00 Na pomoc wielorybom 18:00 Strażnicy raju 19:00 Nauka i sport 20:00 Nauka i adidasy 21:00 Mój sąsiad--aligator 21:30 DNA małp 22:00 Najwspanialsze ławice 23:00 Okręty: Ogromne działa i torpedy 0:00 Mój sąsiad--aligator 0:30 DNA małp 1:00 Najwspanialsze ławice Reality TV 06.00 Na służbie (In The Line of Duty) (50 min.). 06.50 Zespół urazowy (Trauma Team) (25 min.). 07.15 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (30 min.) 07.45 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (25 min.) 08.10 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 08.35 Zawodowcy (The Professionals) (55 min.) 09.30 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 09.55 Niebezpieczna profesja (Dangerous Seas: Inside The US Coastquards) (50 min.) 10.45 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (20 min.) 11.05 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (25 min.) 11.30 Na służbie (In The Line of Duty) (50 min.). 12.20 Zespół urazowy (Trauma Team) (25 min.). 12.45 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (30 min.) 13.15 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (25 min.) 13.40 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 14.05 Zawodowcy (The Professionals) (55 min.) 15.00 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 15.25 Niebezpieczna profesja (Dangerous Seas: Inside The US Coastquards) (50 min.) 16.15 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (20 min.) 16.35 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (25 min.) 17.00 Wypadki samochodowe (Surviving the Moment of Impact) (50 min.). 17.50 Pogotowie ratunkowe (A & E) (30 min.). 18.20 Fabryka snów (Dream Factory) (25 min.) 18.45 Czerwony kosmos (Red Space) (55 min.) 19.40 Katastrofy stulecia (Disasters of the Century) (55 min.). 20.35 Zadziwiający ludzie (Amazing People) (25 min.) 21.00 Specjalny dokument: Zamki na piasku (Documentary Special: Castle in the Sand) (55 min.). 21.55 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 22.20 Network First (Network First) (55 min.). 23.15 Wypadki samochodowe (Surviving the Moment of Impact) (45 min.). 24.05 Pogotowie ratunkowe (A & E) (30 min.). 24.35 Fabryka snów (Dream Factory) (25 min.) 01.00 Czerwony kosmos (Red Space) (55 min.). 01.55 Katastrofy stulecia (Disasters of the Century) (55 min.). 02.50 Zadziwiający ludzie (Amazing People) (25 min.) 03.15 Specjalny dokument: Zamki na piasku (Documentary Special: Castle in the Sand) (55 min.). 04.10 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 04.35 Network First (Network First) (55 min.). Polonia 1 6:30 Przyjaciele 6:55 Księga dżungli 7:20 Top Shop 12:10 Project UFO 13:15 Top Shop 19:00 Koszykówka kobiet: Euroliga 20:30 Pasja śpiewania (1) 21:50 Auto salon 22:20 Top Shop 0:00 Perfect club 0:20 Blok magazynów erotycznych TV Niepokalanów II 9.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 9.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny 9.15 Różaniec - część chwalebna 9.40 Nowenna do NMP z Lourdes 10.00 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka 11, 12 - filmy rys. 10.30 Ojciec Święty w Sandomierzu - relacja z pielgrzymki do Polski 11.10 Gdzie narciarstwo, jest przyjemnością - reportaż 11.30 Stolice i metropolie świata - Chicago 12.00 Wielki Tydzień 4 - film fab. 13.05 Papież w Ziemi Świętej - rozmowa z prof. Janem Grosfeldem 13.25 Wisła - program krajoznawczy 13.40 Lumen 2000: Afrykańska tradycja i wiara chrześcijańska - magazyn 14.10 Łagiewnickie spotkanie z piosenką - program muzyczny 14.40 Tajemnice skarbców kościelnych 15.00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15.15 Mistrz Paweł z Lewoczy - rep. 15.25 Świątynie drewniane: Kowalewo Opactwo - reportaż 15.40 Nowenna do NMP z Lourdes 16.00 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny 16.10 Katedra w Oliwie - film dok. 16.45 Na grani Tybetu - reportaż 11.05 Niech się Polska przyśni Tobie 17.15 Sanktuarium MB Tęskniącej - rep. 17.45 Jamajka, wyspa rajskiej szczęśliwości 1 - film dokumentalny 18.05 Magazyn Diecezji Warszawskiej i Warszawsko-Praskiej 18.30 Łódź św. Wojciecha - reportaż 19.00 Tydzień W Kościele 19.20 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka 13 - filmy rysunkowe dla dzieci 19.50 Całun Turyński - prog. public. 20.25 Galeria Lanckorońskich - reportaż 20.35 Różaniec - część chwalebna 21.00 Ąpel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny 21.15 Nowenna do NMP z Lourdes 21.35 Oblicza Izraela 31: Jerozolima 22.05 Pasja - felieton 22.15 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię WTK 08.00 Muzyka z WTK 08.30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 08.50 Bajki 09.00 Muzyka z WTK 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Muzyka z WTK 12.00 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.20 Sekrety kobiety - reportaż 12.40 Czas na reportaż 13.00 Z planu filmowego 13.30 Na pełnym morzu (12) - serial obyczajowy produkcji szwedzkiej, 1992 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Studio Sport 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Artur i mamuśka (5) - serial komediowy, Australia 1987 17.50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Bajki 18.10 Scena - magazyn kulturalny 18.40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny (wydanie główne) 19.05 Wyprawy kulinarne - magazyn 19.25 K2 - konkurs muzyczny 20.00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia: Tajny agent - thriller, 1936 r. 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Arena - magazyn sportowy 22.55 Wyprawy kulinarne - magazyn 23.15 K2 - konkurs muzyczny 23.35 Muzyka z WTK 01.30 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Lublin z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Łódż z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki On z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2002 roku